


After The Ball

by PeridotMermaid



Series: Claudeleth Secret Santa 2020 [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Worship, Creampie, F/M, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, implied impregnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeridotMermaid/pseuds/PeridotMermaid
Summary: Now that Claude and Byleth are finally reunited, it only makes sense that they wish to be alone together.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Series: Claudeleth Secret Santa 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071479
Kudos: 51





	After The Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a Discord Secret Santa, and my giftee is Ki (@Kilala_4 on Twitter) <3 She draws amazing FE3H fan art, and you should 100% check her stuff out!!

As Claude looked down at Byleth’s face he suddenly remembered the agony of watching from afar as Byleth was asked again and again by any and every nobleman and woman in attendance at the party to dance, having to control himself from running to her side and throwing them off of her. It was obvious from where he stood that nearly all of them were attempting to flirt with his fianceé. Some of the bolder ones even attempted to get handsy with her, though this quickly stopped when she put on a fake, polite smile, and nearly crushed more than a few people’s hands.

He hadn’t even realized he’d begun to scowl as he looked down at Byleth until she broke him out of his trance, calling his name a few times.

“Claude, what’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Byleth.” He tried his best to put on a fake smile, and when he noticed it wasn’t working completely as planned he leaned down, hoping to distract her with a kiss. Though it seemed as though she knew him too well, stopping his lips by pressing her finger up against them.

“Please tell me what’s bothering you. I want to help.”

With a sigh Claude pulled back, a sad smile on his lips. “I was just remembering watching you dance with everybody at the ball, and how I couldn’t help but feel envious of them, getting to watch your beauty up close.”

“You know you could have come over, and dance with me at any moment.”

“I wish that were true, but even I was no match for that crowd. They swarmed you like hawks the second you were done dancing with the previous person.”

Byleth watched as he smiled bitterly, doing her best to hold back a laugh at his adorable pout. “Seems only fair that I should make it up to you then.”

Much like a dog’s tail wags when it is happy, Claude’s face immediately perked up as he looked down at her with a devious twinkle in his eye. “Oh? And how do you plan on doing that?”

She stood on the tips of her toes, leaning up to whisper directly into his ear, “Why tell you when I could show you?”

With no hesitation, Claude lifted Byleth up into the air, holding her in his arms in a bridal pose, and immediately began running towards her room. Had he not been forced to board his wyvern in the wyvern stables he would have called for her, so he could fly directly to the Archbishop’s room instead of having to run all the way there. It did help to build tantalizing anticipation, though it’s not as though he needed help with that considering he’d been waiting all night just to spend some time alone with Byleth.

Deciding she wasn’t willing to wait much longer, Byleth got to work kissing Claude’s neck, distracting him momentarily before he picked up his pace, all but sprinting for her bedroom. She sucked softly at his neck, leaving the occasional accidental bite from being jostled around as his urgency increased. Her lips drifted down his neck, and to the top of his collarbone as Byleth loosened the collar of his shirt along with his cravat, trying to be as careful as she could be while he ran.

Her exploration was suddenly cut short once Claude finally reached the door to her bedroom, opening it with one hand, and kicking it shut. Once inside her room, he sat her down on her bed, joining her soon after on bed, not wasting another moment as he leaned in and kissed her passionately. Claude removed his gloves, not once breaking the kiss, before placing one of his hands on her cheek while resting the other on her hip.

Byleth pulled away - though not without difficulty as neither of them wanted to stop just yet - and looked up at her fianceé with a smile. “I thought I was supposed to pamper you, not the other way around. Not that I’m complaining though.”

“Could we maybe save that for another night, starlight? I’ve missed you so much, I don’t think I’ll be able to help myself.” Claude turned his head to look to the side, attempting to hide the blush rising on his cheeks.

“If that’s what my king wants, then so be it.”

“Your king, eh? I think I like the sound of that,” Claude stood up from the bed, and began undoing the buttons and ties of his shirt, so he could slip it off, “Could you please lie back for me… my queen?” He asked with a soft smile on his face.

Byleth loosened and undid several strings tying the bodice of her dress together before lying back, and resting her head on her pillows. Claude stood at the end of the bed, and after slipping off his shirt, he grabbed a hold of the skirt of Byleth’s dress so he could slide it off of her body. Once completely off, Claude dropped the dress on the ground by his feet, and kicked off his boots as he knelt on the bed on his knees.

From where he was knelt on the bed, he couldn’t help but be mesmerized by Byleth; from the way the moonlight danced on her mint green hair to her soft, gentle smile, from her seductive curves to her strong thighs.

“While you’re certainly beautiful no matter what you’re wearing, I’m afraid you’re still overdressed, By.”

“Maybe you should do something about that.”

Within seconds Claude was all but ripping the corset from Byleth’s body, causing her to laugh at his urgency as he undid the ties and strings holding it in place. Unfortunately, in order to get it all the way off she needed to be seated, and it only gave Claude a better look at the still healing wound on her back. His hands slowed down before he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in close, burying his nose into her hair from where he sat behind her.

“If you’re in pain we can stop.” He whispered.

“I’m fine, Claude. I’m mostly healed, but I promise to let you know if I need a breather at any point.”

Byleth fully removed her corset before turning around, and lying back down on the bed, pulling Claude down with her, smiling up at him as she did so. Once fully lying down, Byleth spread her legs, and wrapped them firmly around Claude’s hips, using them to press his hips down into her’s, causing them both to moan. Taking the hint, Claude placed his hands on her hips, and held them firmly in place, and continued to grind his hips down into hers. Byleth wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down into a kiss, occasionally breaking it to let out a loud moan as he continued to grind his hips down into hers, the few barriers left only riling her up more as she wished for them to be gone.

As if reading her mind, Claude started to undo his belt, and leaned back just enough to slip his pants off most of the way, before leaning back down to kiss her, kicking his pants off the rest of the way. Once completely off, Claude grinded his hips down onto her’s one last time, the both of them moaning from the sensation, before stopping so he could move one of his hands from her hips to her breasts, while using the other to prop him up. He gently massaged her large breast in his hand, inwardly swooning at the fact that it was spilling between his fingers. As he massaged her breast he could feel her nipple slowly start to pebble on his palm.

He couldn’t help but smirk when she whined as he removed his hand, and stopped kissing her. He felt as though he could kiss her all night and be satisfied, but right now they both needed something more.

Deciding to not waste another second, Claude kissed down Byleth’s neck, stopping only to leave the occasional hickey, before dragging his tongue from her collarbone down to her nipple. He circled her areola with his tongue before wrapping his lips around her nipple, and began sucking. After a few seconds of sucking on her nipple, Claude switched to gently biting down on her nipple, causing her to cry out. As he did so Byleth threaded her fingers through his hair, and lightly tugged as she closed her eyes, mouth hanging open as she moaned again. While sucking one of her nipples he used his other hand to play with her other nipple before switching, making sure neither breast felt left out.

Once he was satisfied, Claude continued to kiss down her torso, dragging his tongue across her abs while stopping occasionally to suck hard enough to leave a hickey. When he reached her panties, instead of removing them he decided to use this as an opportunity to tease her some, deciding to drag his tongue up her labia through her panties, stopping to wrap his lips as best he could around her clit once he reached the top. She whined in annoyance as he did so, wanting so desperately for her smallclothes to be gone, and to feel his lips directly on her.

Instead of giving her what she wanted he decided to tease her a bit, and instead continued to suck on her clit through her panties, stopping only occasionally to lick up and down her labia through the cloth. Byleth could almost feel him smirk against her when she buried her hands in his hair, and urged him to give her more. Deciding he wasn’t done teasing her just yet, Claude sucked harder on her clit, closing his eyes so he could fully concentrate on riling her up. As he did so he used one arm to hold her hips in place while using the other to keep her legs spread. Though this didn’t stop her from unintentionally bucking her hips as she practically squealed when he sucked particularly hard on her clit.

“Please, Claude- fuck! I need more! Please!” Byleth’s face erupted in a blush as she begged her fianceé to give her what she wanted - no, _needed_.

“If that’s what my queen needs, then that’s what she’ll receive.” With a fake defeated sigh, Claude helped slide Byleth’s panties off of her hips and her legs, smirking cockily the entire time, beyond proud of himself to work her up so much already.

Before her panties were fully off both of her legs - still hanging on one of her ankles - Claude was already diving back in, almost as desperate as she was to get her off. Immediately he wrapped his lips around her clit, and sucked hard. As he did this he carefully slid two of his fingers up and down her labia, wanting to both work her up while also coating his fingers in her slick, so they could easily slip into her pussy. Claude looked up at Byleth, checking to make sure she was still okay, before carefully slipping his fingers into her pussy, inwardly swooning at just how tight she was. After a few seconds, Claude slowly slid his fingers out of her before sliding them back in, testing to make sure she wasn’t in any sort of discomfort. Upon hearing her sigh in pleasure he picked up the pace of his hand while also leaving her clit to suck and bite on her thigh, making sure to leave an ample amount of hickeys.

Claude continued to finger her cunt before removing his fingers all together, and replacing them with his mouth, greedily licking up and down her labia. As he did this he carefully slid his smallclothes off of his own hips, and then slid them down his legs, not once breaking contact with her pussy. After kicking his smallclothes off of his legs to the floor he focused his efforts on getting Byleth off, slipping his tongue into her cunt as far as he could reach, causing her to let out a long, drawn out moan, and bury her fingers in his hair, tugging lightly as her legs and thighs began to shake. Claude moved so one of his hands could continue to rub at her clit while he ate her out, using the other to hold her in place as best he could, so as to not interrupt him as he worked.

Between his tongue buried deep in her cunt and massaging her walls, and his fingers rubbing and pinching her clit Byleth was a goner, cumming hard within seconds, crying out Claude’s name over and over again as he worked her through her orgasm. Claude gently removed himself from her, being careful to not hurt her, all the while feeling incredibly proud of himself as he watched her legs shake from the intensity of her orgasm.

After catching her breath, Byleth slid some of her fingers up and down her slit, making sure to get them sufficiently lubricated before wrapping them around Claude’s hard cock, causing him to groan, catching himself from collapsing on her as he fell forward slightly.

“By, please,” he leaned down to bury his face into her neck, leaving a soft kiss before continuing, “Some other time, my queen, I won’t last much longer if you do that.”

With a playful sigh, Byleth turned her head to face him before leaving a gentle kiss on his cheek, “Alright, but you better make it up to me.”

“What kind of man do you take me for?” He asked, pretending to be offended, unable to hold back his goofy smile.

While propping himself up with one hand, Claude used the other to grab his cock, and slowly rub the head against her labia, groaning at how wet she was. Carefully he slid his cock in her pussy, both of them moaning with each added inch. Claude leaned down to kiss Byleth, moaning into it once he was buried completely inside her pussy.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Claude placed both of his hands underneath Byleth’s knees, and spread her legs apart, holding them in place for easy access, as he slid his dick out of her cunt before thrusting back in.

“F-Fuck! Kh-Khalid!” Byleth cried out as she held onto the sheets underneath her in a vice grip, eyes closed tight in ecstasy as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

As if a switch inside him had been flipped, Claude suddenly picked up his pace, thrusting into Byleth’s tight, wet pussy over and over again, his eyes shut tight in concentration as he groaned, “Say that again!”

“Khalid!”

“Again!”

“Khalid - fuck! Please! Fuck me!” Byleth wrapped her arms around Claude’s neck, and pulled him down to her, burying her face in his neck as she continued to pant and moan.

“Fuck, By, you have no idea what you do to me.” Claude moved his arms so that way they were holding him up, and instead focused on grinding his hips down into her’s, moaning as her walls suddenly clamped down on his hard cock, practically begging him to cum.

With a final cry of his name, Byleth came hard on his cock, her legs shaking from the intensity of her orgasm, back arching off of her bed. Claude quickly followed after, biting down hard on her collar to hold back a moan as he came inside of her, coating her walls with his cum.

After a few minutes of not moving, Byleth started to stir a bit, leading to Claude pulling out of her, and fully sitting up next to her on the bed.

“I love you, my queen.” He whispered as he gently brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, cupping her cheek with the same hand once her hair was out of the way.

“I love you, my king.” Byleth sat up as best she could before whispering into his ear, “Khalid.”

“Fuck, By, at least give me a sec to catch my breath before we go for another round.” He laughed, causing her to laugh as well at his goofy smile.

Slowly she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a kiss as he did the same. “You know we never did get to dance together.” She mumbled once he pulled away.

“That is true.”

After carefully detaching her from him, Claude stood up next to the bed, as naked as the day he’d been born, bowing down at the waist while holding out a hand.

“May I have this dance?”

“I’d like nothing more.” She said with a soft smile, taking his hand before standing. She placed one hand on his chest, the other still firmly in his hand, his other hand landing on her hip.

“You know, your majesty, I couldn’t help but notice how some of your dance partners earlier weren’t exactly behaving appropriately.” He said, trying to make it sound playful, but still his smile held a bit of jealousy behind it.

“Yes, it seems word has not gotten around completely that I happen to be engaged to a very handsome foreign king. Though the ring on the finger doesn’t stop everybody.” She laughed at his deepening pout.

His pout quickly dissipated once he looked down at her smiling face, flashing her a goofy smirk of his own, “Well, no better “hand’s off” sign than a bun in the oven? Wouldn’t you agree?”


End file.
